1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery including a safety apparatus having an improved structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged. A rechargeable battery of a low capacity may be used for a small portable electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a rechargeable battery of a large capacity may be used as a power source, e.g., for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
A high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has been developed, and the high power rechargeable battery is formed as a large capacity rechargeable battery by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to use for driving a motor of a device, e.g., an electric vehicle requiring a large amount of electric power. Further, the rechargeable battery may be formed, e.g., in a cylindrical shape and a square shape.